Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-1045 discloses a wheel house structure that has a fender liner that is formed so as to cover the upper portion of the tire in order to act as a mudguard or the like.
However, at a vehicle to which the aforementioned wheel house structure is applied, a flow of air, that is jetted-out from the wheel house in the vehicle transverse direction outer side direction, arises, and, as a result, there is the concern that the flow of air at the side of the tire will be disturbed. If the flow of air at the side of the tire is disturbed, the air resistance with respect to the vehicle increases, and further, the handling stability deteriorates.